Under such circumstances, one of objectives of the present invention is to provide a liquid crystalline polyester resin composition which can sufficiently suppress the breakage of a hollow filler by using a specific filler. Particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystalline polyester resin composition which can sufficiently suppress the breakage of the hollow filler even when the liquid crystalline polyester having high heat resistance is used.
The present invention provides a liquid crystalline polyester resin composition comprising the following components (A), (B) and (C):
(A) a liquid crystalline polyester;
(B) mica; and
(C) a hollow filler.
In addition, the present invention provides a molded article obtained from the liquid crystalline polyester resin composition.
According to the present invention, it is possible to pelletize or mold the liquid crystalline polyester resin composition containing the hollow filler while sufficiently suppressing the breakage of the hollow filler. In particular, the present invention makes it possible to sufficiently suppress the breakage of the hollow filler even when a liquid crystalline polyester having high heat resistance is used in order to enhance the soldering resistance of the molded article.
The liquid crystalline polyester resin composition of the present invention does not remarkably impair the excellent moldability or mechanical strength of the liquid crystalline polyester. Thereby, the liquid crystalline polyester resin composition is extremely useful as a material for producing an optical pickup unit (optical pickup lens holder or the like) for which such characteristics are required. Furthermore, the liquid crystalline polyester resin composition can also be applied to the production of the optical pickup unit for which thickness reduction and complication of the shape are increasingly required from here on. Therefore, the liquid crystalline polyester resin composition is industrially of great value.